


Santa Baby

by MilitaFire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hope you enjoy sheba!, Jancy Secret Santa 2018, Jonathan dresses up in a santa suit that's literally all there is to this, Nancy has a thing for santa suits, Smut, well more specifically Jonathan in a santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaFire/pseuds/MilitaFire
Summary: Jonathan dresses up in a Santa Suit for El's first Christmas outside of the lab.He didn't expect his girlfriend to drop by so she could get a look.





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasaByers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/gifts).



> My gift to TheQueenofShebaSays, or CasaByers on here for Jancy Secret Santa 2018! Hope you enjoy!

He's not quite sure how he got mixed into this, he thinks as his mother buttons up the large red jacket for him.

It's Christmas Eve and El's first holiday season outside of the lab. Their ragtag group of those who have knowledge of all that has happened in the past year wants to make it special for her.

That includes him dressed up in a Santa Suit.

Ever since she was told of the folk tale of the man in the red suit who flies around the world on Christmas Eve and delivers all the nice children presents, she's been enamored with it. She knows that Santa isn't real, but the joy that the story brings young kids like Holly fascinate her.

So here he is, dressed up like Saint Nick himself. Well, not really. He didn't want to wear a itchy beard and shove a pillow down his shirt. So he's more like A Saint Jonathan, you could say.

He remembers now why he agreed to this. His mother had come up with the idea and brought up how much El loved the story of Santa and that they were all pitching in to make her first Christmas special, and he reluctantly agreed. She's saved them all on multiple occasions, he figures he can put up with some laughs from her at his expense. Besides, seeing the happiness on Joyce's face as she made the suit made him smile.

"You look SO good, Jonathan!" His mom says as she finishes up on the buttons.

"You always say that," He mumbles.

"Well it's true! And I know that Nancy would agree."

Oh God, Nancy. She knows about this idea, but she won't be over to see it, which is perfect in his eyes. He doesn't need his girlfriend seeing him decked out in all red.

"What time are El and Hopper coming over?"

"Any minute now," she says, adjusting the hat on his head. "Remember, I'm gonna open the door when they get here and you'll walk out into the living room from the hall. Will is gonna film on the camera."

They both go quiet at the mention of the camera, their thoughts going to Bob. It's silent until there's a knock on the door.

"They're here!" Will's whisper-yell comes from down the hall.

"Please tell me this tape is only gonna be seen by us in the family," He groans.

She giggles. "Of course."

"And mom?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

She smiles and wraps her arms around him.

"I love you, too."

They hug for a moment until the door is knocked upon again.

"Mom!" Will's voice comes down the hall again, with more urgency.

"Showtime!" Joyce says, breaking apart from him and walking out of the bedroom to get to the door. He takes his position in the hall and takes a deep sigh.

"Everyone ready?" She calls from the front door.

"Ready!" Will says, presumably pressing record on the camera.

"Yeah, ready." He responds.

He hears Joyce open the door and there stand El and Hopper in their coats and winter hats.

"Merry Christmas!" Hopper's deep voice and El's lighter one say in unison, stepping inside the house and shedding their winter gear to hang on the racks next to them.

"Your tree looks beautiful!" he hears El say, and takes that as his queue to step into the living room.

"Ho Ho Ho." He says, and all eyes in the room fall on him.

El's eyes light up and her laughter is loud as she doubles over.

Will turns the camera from her to him, and by the grin on his brother's face he can tell this is his own personal form of revenge for him filming Joyce teaching him how to dance the night of the Snow Ball earlier this month. Hopper's smirking at him, having been in on the plan as well, and Joyce is covering a grin behind her hand.

"Hey there, Santa." Hopper says as El walks up to him to get a closer look and give him a hug, which he returns.

"You look great!" She says, and Joyce mumbles a "Told you so" under her breath.

"Why are you dressed up like this? As much as I love it." El asks.

"Well this is your first Christmas after...everything," Will says, "And we wanted to make this year special, and we know you love the story of Santa, so.."

El giggles. "It's amazing!"

Jonathan can't help but smile. "I'm glad."

They go into the kitchen and talk for a bit until there's a knock on the door again. Joyce gets up to answer it. He can hear her and another person conversing, but he can't make out who it is due to El and Will loudly but good-naturedly debating something about Return of the Jedi. That's until the new voice comes from the entryway to the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be out delivering presents at this time?"

Oh boy.

Nancy stands with her arms crossed over her chest and has the smuggest smirk known to man spread across her lips. His face flushes red hot in a blush.

"Hey Nancy! Jonathan dressed up as Santa!" El giggles.

"I can see that." Nancy responds, walking over to him. Will and El jump back into their debate, and Hopper and his mom are quietly talking to eachother over a cup of egg nog.

"What are you doing here?" He asks under his breath.

"You really thought that I would miss out on seeing this?" she counters.

His face gets even hotter.

\-------------------------------------

 

After a while of more talking, El and Hopper leave to go back to their cabin in the woods. Joyce and Will retire back into their respective rooms, and he and Nancy go into his.

He's sitting on the foot of his bed, Nancy laying down on it, just about to change out of the suit when he feels her sit up and her hands slide aross his shoulders to wrap around his neck from behind.

"You know, you look REALLY good in that suit..." She whispers, lips right by his ear, before she presses a kiss to it. He flushes.

"W-What?"

She giggles, the warm sound right against his ear and it sends a jolt down his spine.

"You heard me."

His mind is racing. Desperately, he tries to come up with something.

"S-So you're saying you're into Santa Claus?"

She thwacks his shoulder.

"No! YOU in a Santa Suit, on the other hand..." She trails off and swings around him so she's now straddling his lap. She presses her lips to his in a heated kiss, which he eagerly returns. His arms wrap around the small of her back and hers cup his face. He can't get over the feeling that spreads through his body whenever she kisses him this way. All his troubles, all his worries, all his fears and doubts shut off in his brain, which becomes occupied by only one thought: _Nancy, Nancy, Nancy._

Her hands move down to the buttons on the big red jacket he has on and unbutton them, pushing the jacket off his shoulders. His arms move away from her back to help her remove the jacket, letting it drop on the floor. Her hands urgently push the white t-shirt he's wearing as well up his body and he helps her remove that as well.

She stops kissing him and leans back to look at him. Her eyes roam his body up and down and she smirks in a devilish way.

"Is this a good time to tell you all about how naughty I've been this year?"

Something inside him snaps at that. He stands with her in his arms and turns around so he's facing the bed. She gasps in his mouth and he drops her on the bed. She looks up at him with wide eyes before he follows suit, crawling on the bed and hovering over her. Her arms immediately wrap around him.

"Fuck," She gasps before she kisses him with even more intensity than before.

He indulges for a moment before moving his lips down to her neck. She immediately tilts her head to give him more access, and he jumps at it, pressing kisses before grazing his teeth down slowly, making her breath hitch. He pulls at the bottom of the sweater that she's wearing (which just so happens to be his striped one) off of her. A jolt shoots right between his legs when he sees that she's wearing nothing underneath. His mouth instantly goes to her chest, peppering kisses on her left breast while his hand goes to palm her right one. She moans, nails digging into his shoulder hard enough that he knows he's going to have red marks tomorrow. He completely could not care less.

He moves from her breast to kissing a path to her stomach and she's writhing underneath him. His hands go to the button of her jeans and she eagerly helps him get them off, legs coming to rest on his shoulders. He pulls her panties off as well and he's all too enthusastic to press kisses to her hips and her navel, everywhere but where she needs him most. He's getting her back for the way she flustured him for the Santa suit.

"Stop teasing me," she whines, heel hitting his back lightly.

"What was that?" He looks up at her and can't help the grin that spreads across his face. She whines again.

_"Please, Jonathan..."_

That's all he needs to hear. He's not going to be THAT cruel.

He buries his face between her legs and licks up her folds and she keens. He follows with a series of more licks in rapid succession and her thighs firmly hold his head in place. His hands come up to pull them away, just a tiny bit. He wants to hear her clearly. Her hand goes to the top of his head, but the Santa hat that he's still wearing is in the way. She pulls it off of him and her hand forms a fist in his hair, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough to keep him right where he is. He sucks at her clit and her other hand flies up to cover her mouth. He's going at a feverish pace now, not even coming up for air, and her shaking thighs and the muffled moans from behind her hand are more than enough to tell him that she's close. With one final lap at her, she comes.

Her legs go limp on his shoulders and he gently shakes them off, taking a moment to catch his breath before crawling over her. She's beautiful. Her eyes are closed and her chest is heaving. He presses gentle kisses everywhere on her face and her arms come to wrap around his shoulders. After a minute or two her eyes open.

 "Wow," She breathes and pulls him down for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So damn much, Jonathan."

"I love you mo-Fuck!" He gasps.

He was gonna tell her that he loves her more than she'll ever know but she's taken one of her arms from around his shoulders and shoved her hands into his red pants and wrapped her hands around his cock, giving it a squeeze. She starts to stroke him and he essentially collapses against her, face buried in her neck.

"Oh fuck..." he moans, hips thrusting against her hand on their own accord.

She pulls her hand away and a noise of protest bubbles up from his throat, making her giggle. She pulls his pants and boxers off and pushes him onto his back, climbing on top of him in the same motion. She rises and grasps his cock and is just about to sink on him when she pauses, making him whimper once more.

"Wait," she murmurs and grabs the Santa hat that's hanging off the side of the bed and puts it on his head and giggles breathlessly, and he'd laugh too at the absurdity of it all of he wasn't so turned on and so hard that he feels like he's gonna explode and then she's grabbing his cock again and lifting herself up and _oh, my god-_

She starts to ride him in earnest and he'll never get over this as long as he lives, no matter how many times they've done it it'll always feel like the first time. How hot and wet and tight she is around him and how intimate it is, seeing her on top of him and hearing her moan his name like it's the most beautiful song she's ever heard. He can only responds with keens of his own.

She's leaning over him, sucking on his earlobe and whispering in his ear, going on and on about how much she loves him and how good he feels inside of her and how big he is and he knows he's not gonna last at all so he moves one hand from her hip to her clit and rubs his thumb on her clit and her sweet nothings morph into keens and a second later they come together, pushing eachother across the highest peak.

She's collapsed against him and his arms are wrapped across her, both of them panting heavily, catching their breaths and slowly coming back into the world. It's him who opens his eyes first, chest still rising and falling heavily.

"Woah."

"Yeah, woah."

Nancy rolls off of him, arm draped across his chest and head resting on his shoulder. She giggles as the pom-pom of his Santa hat brushes her nose when he turns to look at her.

"I thought you said you didn't have a thing for Santa?"

"Again, I don't! You just look really good in the suit...Especially without the jacket."

He smirks at her good-naturedly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Merry Christmas."

"Mm, Merry Christmas indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
